


Chains

by sappho3010



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chains, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Orgasm Denial, Other, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, Submissive Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: Your boyfriend Liam asks you to chain him up during the full moon and you begrudgingly agree. You ended liking him in the chains more than you expected and decide to have a little fun with him after the sun comes up.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Reader, Liam Dunbar/You
Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984249
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I️ kind of suck at writing smut but I️ tried lol

“Is this really necessary?” you inquired incredulously.

Your boyfriend, Liam, nodded vigorously.

“Yes, [Y/N]. I️ don’t want to hurt anyone…I️ don’t want to hurt you,” he replied. With a sigh, you resumed chaining up the werewolf as per his request. You weren’t super enthusiastic about it. You didn’t want to have to chain him up like a wild animal, and you trusted him, even if on an intellectual level you understood that he was dangerous. Not that Liam in chains was a bad sight to see. In fact, they almost complimented him in a way. It was interesting to see him like this. Such a powerful being, now essentially helpless, helpless against you. You had the power. Maybe if the circumstances were different…

You shook your head, shaking the inappropriate thoughts away. Now is so not the time you thought to yourself.

But Liam knew you. And he was intuitive to your emotions. He could tell that there was something on your mind.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

You shook your head, cupping his cheek in your hand.

“Nothing, baby. But you’re sure you don’t want me to wait down here with you?” you asked.

Liam sighed. The two of you had had this conversation a few times. While he’d shown you his werewolf form and you’d been fully accepting from the very beginning, but he said that the full moon was different. He didn’t want you to see him so out of control — as someone who would try to hurt you. 

“I’ll be okay,” he said, and you understood both those words and all of the ones he didn’t say as well. He didn’t want you to see him like that.  
So you kissed him gently and you went on your way, promising to be back as soon as the sun came up.

—

You woke up before your alarm. You hadn’t been able to sleep very well anyway, thinking about Liam chained up, fighting his wolf on his own.

When you came in the room, he was seated on the ground, but he stood once he saw you.

“Morning,” you said. 

You came closer to him, the key to his chains in hand. You looked at him up and down before setting the key inside, a sort of vindictive pleasure coming over you.

“What are you doing? You can let me out of the chains now,” he said nervously, already beginning to struggle against them helplessly.

You eyed him curiously.

“I️ could. But why are you in such a hurry to get out of them?” you asked. 

You came up close to him, your hand resting on his chest. Your boyfriend looked at you nervously. He couldn’t quite read you at that point. 

“Because…” he said, trailing off as your hand began to trail down his body.

You smirked as you were close enough to feel his hardened bulge against you. 

Your hand stopped right at the bottom of his torso.

“I️ like seeing you like this. And I️ think we can have a little fun. Don’t you?” you asked, your tone innocent.

“[Y/N]…” he uttered breathlessly.

At that you leaned in toward his ear, close enough for him to feel your breath on his skin.

“Can I️ have my way with you, baby?” you asked.

Liam didn’t respond with words. He swallowed hard before nodding vigorously. 

You shook your head.

“No. I️ wanna hear you say it,” you whispered seductively in his ear, close enough for him to feel your breath on his skin.

“I’m yours,” he said.

You smirked devilishly before meeting his lips with your own. Your kisses were rough as you sucked his mouth with your own before taking his bottom lip in between your teeth, causing him to whimper slightly. 

You trailed your kisses down his jaw and to his neck, biting and sucking the tender skin there hard enough to make the boy moan. As you continued, your hands began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one by one.

Once his torso was bare and exposed for you, you began to stroke his pecks finding his left nipple with you tongue and the right with your left thumb. You continued to suck his nipple harder and harder before using your teeth to bite down, not too hard but just hard enough to hear that adorable little whimper of his once again.

Your hand moved on to gently touch the tent in his pants with your fingertips.

“Someone’s excited,” you said, feeling his hardened cock under the material.

You undid the button of his jeans before pulling his pants and underwear down, leaving him completely naked, and boy was it a beautiful sight to see.

You pressed a fingertip to the tip of his cock teasingly.

“You’re so nice and hard for me baby,” you praised, burying your face in his neck and kissing him as you began to stroke his dick with one hand and squeeze his ass with another.

As you continued to stroke, Liam’s breaths grew increasingly shallow. Just as he was on the verge of coming, you restrained his cock, keeping him from his sweet orgasmic release.

“Baby,” he breathed. “Baby, please.” 

“Please what?” you pressed cruelly, your voice stern. 

Liam whimpered once again. “Please…let me cum. I️ wanna cum for you so bad,” he said.

You made a noise as if taking his request under consideration, and you could feel him physically squirming under your touch in anticipation. 

“I don’t know…” you said pensively. “Only good boys get to cum for me.”

“I️ am. I’m a good a boy. Please. Please, [Y/N]. Let me cum. Just let me cum,” he begged, the brokenness of his voice only serving to turn you on more.

You let this go on for a little while longer, the sound of Liam begging like music to your ears.

“You’re mine,” you told him.

He nodded vigorously. “I’m yours. I’m all yours and no one else’s. And I️ wanna cum for you, baby. Please, let me cum for you,” he said.

You smiled at him before letting him have his release that he’d earned from you, the white cum immediately sputtering from the tip of his cock, causing Liam to moan loudly and shamelessly for you.

Gently, you bestowed a kiss on his forehead.

“Good boy."


End file.
